Phoebe meets someone new
by Self Concious
Summary: Phoebe meets a new guy who works at the Bay Mirror now. No it's not the guy who's on the show that becomes her boss, I invented a guy. details at beginning
1. That morning at work

_ Ok, here's the deal. I love Charmed, but unfortunatley I don't know alot about some of the characters sometimes. As a result of that I decided to invent a guy as a character. That way I can make up all his characteristics and stuff and I don't have to guess some stuff on the real character and get it wrong. I just figured that if I tried to use a real guy for this part that I might get my head bitten off for getting his characteristics wrong. Also, please tell me if I get something else wrong because I will change it, for instance if I spell Phoebe wrong: tell me!(Chances are it would be a typo but still, not the point). _

_ I do not own charmed in any way shape or form (I do kinda wish I owned Chris though, okay besides the point. Sorry) _

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting at her desk at the Bay Mirror, the paper that she wrote an advice collumn for, typing up an entry when her phone rang.

"Hello," Phoebe said answering it.

"Phoebe, could you pick up some milk on the way home on your lunch break?" Piper said on the other end of the line.

"Sure, Piper. What do you need milk for?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know what you use milk for, Phoebe, but most of us drink it," Piper said sarcastically.

"Yea, Piper, I'll pick up some," Phoebe said, smiling to herself.

"Thank you, good bye," Piper said.

"Bye," Phoebe said, hanging up the phone.

Phoebe continued to type on the computer, but soon she looked at the clock and realized that it was time for her lunch break.

"Elise, I'm going on my lunch break!" Phoebe yelled walking out of her office, and bumping right into someone and spilling the cup of water that she had in her hand all over someone.

"Well, hello," the voice said.

"I am sooo sorrry!" Phoebe said taking a step back.

"Calm down, it's just water," the man said.

Phoebe got a good look at the man and he was very handsome. He had kinda long flippy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a button up green shirt ,that now had a big spot of water in the middle of it, tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You're Phoebe Halliwell!" The man said.

"Yea, that would be me," Phoebe said.

"I've read your collumn before. I actually wasn't intending to read it but I got really bored and I had already read through the other good stuff so I read it. It was really good!" The man said.

"Yea, um, what would be your name then?" Phoebe said

"Oh, of course. My name is Chase. I'm actually going to start working here today. The newspaper's gonna have a new section of the newspaper with a different article about cars every week. To help the people who are illiterate to mechanics," Chase said.

"That's some interesting stuff right there," Phoebe said trying not to stare at him.

"I guess so," Chase said.

"I've got to go. I promised my sister that I would bring her some milk on my way home for lunch," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'll see you around then," Chase said waving and turning around to leave.

"Wait! What about your shirt," Phoebe said.

"I'll be all right. Besides, it's water so it'll dry quick," Chase said turning around then leaving again.

"Okay," Phoebe yelled to Chase's retreating back. Then she scampered out of the building to her car to get some milk for Piper.


	2. When Phoebe gets home

_I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate them, and keep 'em coming!_

"Phoebe, you're acting kinda strange," Piper said, as she walked into the kitchen to put the milk into the refrigerator (sp?).

"Who's acting strange? No, not me. I'm not acting strange. Am I acting strange Paige?" Phoebe said quickly as Paige walked in the kitchen.

"Well, you do seem a little giddy today," Paige said, licking a lolipop.

"Giddy? I am not giddy. Nothing's happened today to make me giddy," Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I just met a new guy that's gonna work at the newspaper. That's all though," Phoebe said.

"Sounds like Phoebe's gotta crush," Paige whispered to Piper where Phoebe could hear.

"No, I do not. It's completely besides the point that he's cute, has warm brown eyes, and adorable flippy hair," Phoebe said staring at the wall.

"Just stop right there toots, save yourself from further embarassment," Piper said, pouring a glass of lemonade.

"I'm not embarassing myself! I don't like this guy or anything... I just noticed a bunch of his cute traits," Phoebe rationalized.

"Right..." Paige muttered, still licking her lolipop.

"I'm back. Oh, hey Phoebe. What's up?" Leo said orbing in from helping one of his charges.

"She's got a crush," Paige whispered in his ear.

"Really? Well, as your white lighter I feel that it is my responsibility to be careful with this guy. He could be a demon," Leo said to Phoebe seriously.

"I don't like him!" Phoebe said agravatedly.

"Mmmmmhhhmmmm," Every one said together.

_Sorry that nothing "dramatic" has happened yet. I'm taking this one step at a time. Besides, first I have to come up with something dramatic to happen. Just to maybe clue you in, I think that Chase will end up being an innocent to some kind of demon. That's what I'm working on, coming up with the demon... If you have any ideas please tell me. I might make the demon Cole, he could be jealous that Phoebe might like him. Again, please tell me some ideas on the demon if you get a good one._


	3. When Phoebe goes back to work

Sorry that I have taken so long to write. I haven't been to a computer in a while.Well, I have some news for you people who thought that it should have more drama (Lol, I totally agree. I mean, what's Charmed without drama?). I have come up with what's gonna happen with Chase, but it has to happen later on in the story. I will add some demons and things but right now they will have no affiliation with Chase. 

I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form ( I still say I wouldn't mind owning Chris Halliwell.)

When Phoebe got back to the Bay Mirror she bumped back into Chase.

"Oh, my gosh. Hi again," Phoebe said.

"Hi, Phoebe. Atleast I didn't get wet this time," Chase laughed.

"Yea, I, um, wasn't holding any water that time," Phoebe said with a nervous laugh.

"You should go in and work on your collumn."

"OH, well I don't have to. We can talk for a minute... or an hour," Phoebe said.

"I like you, Phoebe. You have a great sense of humor, and it must be a really great one for me to have spotted it. We've only known each other for less than a day." Chase laughed.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure it's that great..." Phoebe said.

"Do you by chance have any plans tonight," Chase said running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Well I-" Phoebe was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Phoebe!" Piper said.

"Bad time, Piper," Phoebe muttered staring at Chase.

" No, no. Verry good time. You see, there is a demon downstairs in our living room DESTROYING IT!" Piper yelled, agravatedly.

"Piper, you and Paige can handle it can't you?" Phoebe said.

"NO!" Piper yelled.

"It's not like you haven't battled demons before, Piper," Phoebe said agravatedly. "Metaphorically," She whispered to Chase who was standing there looking very confused.

"Phoebe!" Piper said.

"Start checking the book of-" Phoebe looked at Chase and her eyes got big as she realized what she was about to say." Check the Book, you know what book I'm talking about," She said quickly.

"You're on your way?" Piper asked, walking upstairs.

"Yea, I'm coming. Just let me take care of something real quick and I'll be on my way," Phoebe said, hanging up the phone.

"Tonight a bad time, then?" Chase asked.

"Really bad time... I'll get back with you, I promise," Phoebe said.

"I really wish I had a nickel for every time I heard that one...then maybe I could keep a date from all the money I had," Chase said looking at the ground kinda dissapointed. Phoebe tilted his head up toward her and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I told I would get back with you, that means I will," Phoebe said pulling away slowly.

"We've known each other a day!" Chase said kinda bewildered (author's note: oooo yay! I used a big word!).

"I know," Phoebe said flirtatiously, while turning to walk to her car.

"See ya!" Chase yelled, kinda blushing.

Phoebe sat down in her car and waved as she started her car.

"You don't meet a girl like that every day..." Chase said watching her pull away.

What do you think? Keep the reviews coming. Even if you think it sucks, but if you do think it sucks, please tell me why and then I can fix it. Also, tell me if anything is wrong with the characters or their characteristics. Or if I spelled something wrong.


End file.
